1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network management. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing a single point of control in a network management system.
2. Background
Network management systems are used to provide accessibility and security for local area networks (LANs). Such systems may include several components in a chassis or other configuration. The major components of a network management system include system controllers and router cards, which are connected within the system by a bus. The router cards perform routing operations, including network security. System controllers coordinate the activities of the components of the system and provide a point of control for the system manager.
Ideally, a network management system should operate with a minimum of downtime and should be flexible enough to allow a system manager to modify the system while it is operating. Therefore, network management systems typically have redundant components which are capable of being replaced while the system is operating. Redundant components may include system controllers and router cards.
Adding or replacing router cards in a system requires a method of providing suitable configurations and operating systems to a new router card so that the card can operate effectively in the system. Similarly, if a router card fails and a backup router card must be pressed into service to replace the failed card, the backup card must be provided with a suitable configuration and operating system. Currently, such provision of configurations and operating systems is often performed by the system manager. Further, the manager may have to individually program each new router card if a single point of control is not available.
It is desirable that a network management system have a single point of control. With a single point of control, centralized in a system controller, a system manager can avoid having to program all system components separately. Further, it is desirable the single point of control provide the necessary files to the router cards automatically, without need for intervention by the system manager.